


【阿吽】Please arrest me, officer.

by lovetitle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, spy! oikawa
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 2018排球翁配布無料





	【阿吽】Please arrest me, officer.

**Author's Note:**

> 2018排球翁配布無料

　　亮紅色的車旁若無人地停靠車水馬龍的道路上。

　　駕駛座的女子拿出鏡子檢視自己的妝容，滿意地勾起嘴角。拎起手掌大的提包，離開前在副駕駛座男人的臉頰上留下輕輕的一個吻。

　　「我去去就來，徹君。」

　　「我在這裡等你回來！」

　　聽到男人的回覆，女人露出甜甜的笑，轉身便下了車闔上門，車內只剩嗡鳴不止的引擎聲與男人作伴。

　　只見這個男人從外套內袋掏出個什麼東西，接上女人遺留在車內的手機。幾秒鐘過去，手指大的機器發出聲響，男人悄然無事地收回機器，將手機放回原位。

 

　　叩叩。

　　清脆的聲音吸引男人的注意，他轉頭一看，是一位警察拍了車窗。他從善如流地打開窗戶的縫隙。

　　「請問有什麼事嗎？」

　　「先生，您已經造成了交通困擾，麻煩你移動車子。」警察一邊說著，一邊開出罰單。

　　「警察先生，我很希望達到你的要求，但是如你所見，我並不會開車。」

　　眼前的褐髮男子有著俊俏的外表，秀氣卻不過度陰柔，稜角卻不顯得陽剛，恰到好處的平衡，不禁欽羨他有副好皮囊。

　　這樣一位貌美的男人坐在副駕駛座，讓人對他的職業有了幾分遐想。接著笑了笑告訴自己，上帝是公平的，他為了你打開一扇窗，必會關上你一道門──普通人會如何揣測他的身份，男人瞭然於心。

　　眨眨眼，一個惡趣味的計畫在腦海建構完成。

　　「如果無法處理，五分鐘後拖吊車將會前來把車吊走，到時候麻煩駕駛到相關部門取車。」

　　男人愛理不理地將窗戶闔上。

　　數分鐘後，拖吊隊一抵達便開始拖吊作業。

　　「先生，請你出來。」

　　「不，你們不可以把車子帶走。」

　　「……先生，請您盡速從車內出來，否則我們將使用強制手段。」

　　不願意下車的男子被警察從車內拖出，大吵大鬧的他被員警帶回警局，關在拘留所好好冷靜一下。

 

　　雙手被銬在椅背上，然而他滿不在乎地斜坐在鐵椅上，哼著不成調的旋律。聽到遠方急匆匆的腳步聲，他不由得笑了出來。

　　當那個人帶著無奈的表情出現在自己面前時，男人朝氣滿滿地打了聲招呼。

　　「嗨，小岩，好久不見。」

　　「及川徹，為什麼你會在這裡？」

　　「因為我被抓進來啦！」

　　「不要給我嘻皮笑臉。」

　　「我是說真的咩。」

　　「任務宣告失敗了嗎？」

　　「你以為你在跟誰說話，我當然是完成了才回來的。」

　　像變魔術般掙脫了手銬，及川從大衣內袋拿出科研室做出的迷你讀取機，拋給了外面的岩泉。

　　「L小姐手機的資訊都在裡面，解析什麼的就交給鑑識科的處理吧。快放我出去，我快餓死了。」

　　「不，你現在就是妨礙公務的人，必須等人來領你出去。」

　　「小岩，你捨得對我這麼殘忍嗎？」

　　「這是你自作自受。你等著你的主人來接你出去吧。」岩泉頭也不回地走了，留下及川徹一個人苦苦哀求。

　　比起來時急躁的步伐，岩泉離去時，步伐緩慢且堅定。

　　他想著要把重要證據交給松川後，等下要帶什麼食物給及川呢？三個街區外的豬排便當是不錯的選擇，及川也喜歡那間的食物和他最喜歡的牛奶麵包，或是帶份飲料和沙拉給他也不錯，幾種食物在岩泉心中排列組合。

　　隨著一步步踏出，岩泉的表情逐漸放鬆下來，等那個出來後，自己一定要好好痛毆他一頓，每次每次為他提心吊膽的滋味可不好受，得讓他將保護自己這四個字銘記於心才行。

 

　　END.

2018.09.07


End file.
